Evans, c'est toi ?
by liza Black
Summary: Et s'il était le seul à la voir, à l'entendre, à pouvoir la toucher ? Et si son destin était désormais de ne compter que sur lui ? Et si sa vie ne dépendait que de la sienne à présent ? Et s'il étaient liés par un lien plus fort que la magie?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartiens exclusivement à JKRowling, et la trame de l'histoire est vivement inspiré du roman « Et si c'était vrai » de Marc Lévy, un bouquin que j'ai vraiment adoré !_**

**Note d'auteur** : **_Salut ! Me voilà avec un nouveau fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais l'écrire et me remettre dans un James/Lily. Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_**

**_Pour les lecteurs de « la vie continue », ne désespérez pas, la suite arrive_** !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Lily s'éveilla comme à son habitude, sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur depuis sa tendre enfance, s'ouvrit sous ses yeux. Elle fut tout d'abord tenté de se rendormir, histoire que la journée passe plus vite et de retarder ses inlassables prises de becs qu'elle entretenait avec sa sœur depuis maintenant presque 7ans, durée pendant laquelle elle avait appris à être une sorcière, puis finalement elle se souvint qu'elle rentrait à Poudlard aujourd'hui.

_Enfin !_

Cet été avait été particulièrement long loin de ses amies et des siens, plus elle avançait dans la découverte du monde sorcier plus elle s'y sentait chez elle, elle ne reniait pas ses origines mais elle se sentait une sorcière avant tout !

Elle bondit du lit et se jeta dans le placard de vêtements, elle enfila une jupe noire et un pull rouge et jeta le reste de ses affaires dans la grande malle de Poudlard, portant fièrement ses initiales et le blason de la maison rouge et or.

Elle se regarda à nouveau dans la glace, grimaça et enleva rapidement sa jupe noire pour prendre le jean bleu que lui avait offert sa mère l'été dernier. Elle retourna finalement sa valise à la recherche du pantalon et mit la main dessus. Elle rangea à nouveau et préféra ne pas se regarder dans la glace de peur de ne pas se trouver assez bien et de remettre sa valise à l'envers sur le sol de sa chambre.

Elle dévala l'escalier aussi vite que sa valise, provoquant un bruit assourdissant qui fit sursauter son père et crier sa mère de peur. Elle prit son petit déjeuné rapidement sous les yeux réprobateurs de ses parents qui n'appréciaient guère l'empressement de leur filleà les quitter de cette façon chaque année et de la revoir tous les étés la mine déconfite.

Lily opta pour l'indifférence aux propos blessants de ses parents et aux remarques acerbes et déplacées de sa sœur. Elle n'avait que quelques instants encore à supporter sa différence avec sa famille et bientôt elle serait parmi les siens.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la barrière magique qui la conduisit jusqu'au train, elle se sentie beaucoup plus légère, c'est comme si elle avait laissé ses problèmes personnels de l'autre coté, celui du monde moldu et de sa famille, et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à les affrontés l'été prochain, et pour la dernière fois ! A la fin de l'année, elle aurait son diplôme en poche, et elle était bien décidée à chercher SA maison.

Avec un sourire radieux et son insigne de Préfète en Chef clouée sur sa poitrine, elle entreprit de monter dans le Poudlard Express, elle venait juste de mettre un pied sur le parquet du train qu'elle fut légèrement bousculée.

« - Désolé Evans, je ne t'avais pas vu »

Elle connaissait cette voix, et elle savait que son propriétaire était loin d'être désolé comme il le prétendait mais qu'en plus de ça il l'avait très bien remarqué et que c'était sûrement sciemment qu'il l'avait heurtée.

Elle leva sa tête, et se détesta mentalement d'avoir toujours raison, en face d'elle se trouvait le jeune homme le plus arrogant et suffisant qu'elle connaisse. Elle grimaça.

« - Salut Black, toujours aussi charmant à ce que je vois »

Il lui fit un sourire coquin, ce même sourire que ses compagnes de dortoir trouvait si charmant.

_Beurk ! _

« - Pourquoi Evans, je t'intéresse ? »

Elle lui fit une grimace éloquente et il éclata de rire.

« - Ta franchise légendaire m'avait manqué Jolie Fleur ! »

Il lui fit une révérence et s'éclipsa de sa démarche élégante et assurée. Lily lui aurait bien jeté un sort pour lui faire regretter son manque d'humilité mais lorsqu'elle sortie sa baguette, une main se posa sur la sienne. Elle leva le nez et rencontra un sourire.

« - Voyons Lily, ce n'est pas digne d'une Préfète en Chef ça ! »

Lily haussa les épaules signifiant clairement qu'elle s'en fichait et que ce n'était pas son poste qui lui empêcherait de dégonfler la tête de Black. Elle détestait le voir minauder en sa présence et il le savait !

« - Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour sauver la mise à tes petits copains Remus ! Je l'aurais bien un jour, tu sais ! »

Le Gryffondor lui fit un sourire entendu.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi Lily, aurais-tu passées de si mauvaises vacances que cela ? »

Lily lui tira la langue, il éclata de rire et d'un coup son attention fut attirée sur une silhouette qui venait de monter dans le train. La jeune sorcière suivit son regard et son cœur s'affola.

_Oh non ! Pas lui ! Pas déjà !_

Elle fut prise de panique, Black, Remus, et maintenant Potter ! Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour ! Elle renifla de mépris, qu'allait-il lui jouer aujourd'hui ?

Elle avait tout eu avec lui, mais son jeu préféré était de jouer son amoureux transit ! Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire d'elle ! Il se payait sa tête depuis trop longtemps déjà et elle ne le supporterait pas un an de plus !

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle prépara mentalement sa réponse quotidienne qui consistait à repousser encore et encore ses avances et à le faire de manière plus blessante à chaque fois, pour qui la prenait-il à la fin ? Un trophée de chasse ?

James fit un immense sourire à Remus et le serra brièvement dans ses bras, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin sa présence, il la regarda d'un air indifférent.

« - Oh ! Salut Evans »

Lily resta bouche bée, depuis quand la snobait-il comme ça ? Elle fit taire le léger sentiment de déception et releva la tête.

« - Heu…bonjour Potter »

James ne lui accorda qu'un léger hochement de tête et entraîna un Remus un peu surpris dans sa course. Elle l'entendit parler du dernier match de quidditch jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne fût plus audible à ses oreilles.

Après quelques instants de pur étonnement où elle se repassa un millier de fois la scène dans l'esprit, elle entama son ascension dans le train à la recherche de ses amies. Elle trouva Zofia dans un compartiment empli de garçons lui suppliant de l'accompagner au bal de Noël et à celui de fin d'année.

Lily se moqua de son amie, la jeune fille avait du mal à se débarrasser de tout ses prétendants, rouge comme une pivoine, elle tentait tant bien que mal de s'échappait pour rejoindre Lily.

« - Bon ça suffit, maintenant ! Dehors ! »

Tout le monde leva la tête vers Lily qui fit signe à tous ces messieurs de bien vouloir quitter les lieux, certains d'entre eux s'en furent mais quelques rebelles ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Lily allait utiliser ses nouvelles attributions lorsqu'elle sentie une main la retenir par le derrière de sa robe.

Elle se tourna, offusquée, que quelqu'un ait eut l'audace de faire une chose pareille lorsqu'elle se trouva face à face avec une Lauren lui priant de se taire et retenant un fou rire. Lily haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et son amie lui montra sa baguette magique, la rouquine compris et s'effaça.

Lauren lança deux sort du saucisson et un_ Levicorpus_ et libéra Zofia de l'emprise de ses prétendant, Lily n'avait jamais vu son amie si heureuse de les voir, et, toutes les trois prirent le chemin vers un autre compartiment en éclatant de rire.

Lorsqu'elles eurent trouvées un compartiment plus tranquille et qu'elles eurent racontées tour à tour leur été, les trois jeunes filles entreprirent de revêtir leur robes de Poudlard. Lauren et Lily revêtir leurs robes de Gryffondor et Zofia celle de la maison Serdaigle.

Lily venait d'ajuster sa cravate lorsqu'une vive secousse la fit tomber à la renverse, elle entendit vaguement le cri de terreur de Zofia et une explosion retentie fortement jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même faisant vibrer son cœur.

Une main giflant sa joue la réveilla, elle ouvrit les yeux lourdement se retrouvant face à face avec le visage inquiet de Lauren, celle-ci parut soulagée puis la relava rapidement. Lily tenta de reprendre totalement ses esprits.

« - Aller Lily ! Secoue toi, il faut s'en aller d'ici ! »

Lily se frotta la joue.

« - Tu aurais pu y aller moins fort quand même ! »

Lauren lui tira la langue.

« - Désolée je ne suis pas le prince charmant ! Mais si tu veux, la prochaine fois que tu joues les belles au bois dormant, j'appelle Potter et tout s'arrangera ! » Lui répondit son amie en souriant d'un air narquois.

La rouquine leva les yeux aux ciels.

« - Non merci, je préfère la gifle ! »

Son amie hocha de la tête d'un air entendu.

Lily croisa le regard terrorisé de Zofia, sur le point de pleurer, et eut à peine le temps de voir les cheveux bruns de Lauren disparaître dans le couloir.

« - Mais que se passe t-il ici ? » Demanda enfin Lily.

Zofia, toujours immobile, comme glacée tourna un visage tremblant vers elle.

« - Je…le train…attaque… » Tenta t-elle d'expliquer.

« - Mais par Merlin ! »

Lily, horrifiée, aperçut une fumée verte derrière la vitre du compartiment, elle se jeta contre la glace, essayant tant bien que mal d'apercevoir quelque chose. Sa respiration causant de la buée, l'empêcha d'y voir clair, cependant elle distingua de l'agitation au dehors avant de sentir une nouvelle secousse, Lily fut projetée en arrière et emmena Zofia dans sa chute.

Elle entendit un cri, elle ne su s'il provenait d'elle ou de son amie, elle espérait seulement ne pas heurter trop durement le sol, elle ne savait pas si sa tête supporterait un nouveau choc, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Elle fut recueillie par deux bras puissants.

« - Ca va, Lily ? »

Elle releva la tête, le visage de Remus Lupin apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle sentie un grand soulagement l'envahir. Elle hocha de la tête et il l'aida à se remettre sur pieds.

« - Et Zofia ? » Demanda t-elle.

Remus montra quelque chose de son doigt et Lily tourna la tête pour trouver son amie inanimée dans les bras de Potter.

« - Oh, par tous les saints ! » Affolée elle se précipita vers la Serdaigle.

Le jeune homme voyant la rouquine dans tout ses états s'empressa de la rassurer.

« - Elle est juste évanouie »

Lily le regarda, plongeant son regard émeraude dans le sien et son corps frissonna.

« - Faut pas traîner ici ! »

Lily quitta sa contemplation pour voir Lauren traverser le couloir en courant et à bout de souffle, suivie de Black.

« - On est attaqués ! Les profs sont là ! Il faut les rejoindre avant que les encagoulés arrivent, sinon on va passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Sans relever le sarcasme, tout le monde entreprit de courir. Lily eut une pensée pour Potter qui transportait Zofia dans ses bras.

« - Ca va aller Potter ? »

Le brun parut surpris, puis se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Lily lui accorda un sourire, reconnaissante qu'il s'occupe de son amie au péril de sa vie.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir pour constater un trou béant dans la carrosserie du train. Lily sentit la peur s'insinuer en elle à la vue de se désastre. Elle resta là, pétrifiée mais la main de Lauren la tira de sa léthargie et elle reprit sa course.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'arrière du train, elle distingua vaguement Black mettre un pied à terre, suivit de Remus qui se tourna pour aider Potter a descendre Zofia tandis que Lauren sauter à son tour hors du train. Une main entra dans son champ de vision, elle s'en saisit et descendit du train. Elle releva la tête et s'aperçu que la main qu'elle tenait si fermement et qui lui procurer une once de sécurité était celle de Potter.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quoique se soit que sa main se retira de la sienne comme s'il s'était brûler à son contact. Le jeune Gryffondor la pressa et elle se mit à courir.

Elle coura le plus vite possible, son cœur battait à tout rompre, des bruits sourds résonnaient à ses oreilles faisant vibrer ses tympans. Tout ses compagnons de fortune couraient autour d'elle, Lauren tentait de maintenir l'allure mais peinait, Zofia, toujours évanouit désormais dans les bras de Remus.

Lily dépassa Lauren, et celle-ci s'arrêta, elle remarqua rapidement que sa robe de Gryffondor était déchirée en bas et son blason rouge et or pendait mollement sur sa poitrine. Elle fut tentée de faire demi-tour pour aller l'aider mais Potter la prit vivement par le bras, l'entraînant au passage.

« - Aller cours Evans ! Dépêche toi ! » Lui dit-il sèchement.

Elle voulu s'opposer mais Black prit Lauren sur son dos, malgré ses protestations, il l'entendit la menaçait de la stupéfixer si elle ne se laisser pas faire, et il se mit à courir chargée désormais de son poids. Lily voulu faire de même mais tout à coup elle sentie que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle n'entendait plus rien qu'un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, elle eut juste le temps d'entendre la voix de Potter lui criait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et se fut le noir total.

* * *

James se dirigea vers la salle de bains des préfets. Les entraînements de quidditch avaient repris la semaine dernière et comme tous les rituels après une séance soutenue, il se rendait dans ce lieu tranquille. 

Il adorait pouvoir se relaxer dans cette spacieuse salle de bains et de plus, le chant des sirènes étaient vraiment divin ! Avec un peu de chance il pourrait même éviter de rencontrer Mimi Geignarde !

Il donna le mot de passe obtenu de Remus. _Bah oui ! Evidemment c'est pas lui qui pourrait être préfet ! _Le tableau pivota et il entra

Au bout de quelques précieuses minutes où l'eau chaude avait finit par remplir tout le bassin et que la fumée s'épaississait, il ferma les yeux et soupira de bien être.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils avaient repris les cours, un mois depuis l'attaque du Poudlard Express. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient repartis chez eux, rappelés par leurs parents mais, selon la famille Potter, il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr que Poudlard, et James pensait comme eux !

Pendant l'attaque, les maraudeurs étaient dans le dernier compartiment du train, comme à leur habitude et lorsqu'ils avaient sentis le train exploser, Sirius était sorti et avait rencontré Glover dans le couloir pendant que lui et Remus étaient sortit à temps pour récupérer Evans et Taylor dans leur bras, expulsées de leur compartiment par la seconde secousse. Ensuite, tout s'était passé très vite, ils s'étaient mis à courir pour descendre du train et il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible, le cœur de James en bondissait encore.

Il venait de prendre le bras d'Evans pour la prier d'accélérer, il s'était tourné juste quelques secondes et il avait vu un rayon de lumière violet se précipiter vers lui, il allait bouger lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne se dirigeait pas exactement vers lui, il s'était retourné et avait vu Evans. Il avait crié mais c'était déjà trop tard et avant qu'il ne réagisse, elle était déjà au sol.

Il était resté pétrifié, puis Sirius lui avait donné un coup dans l'épaule, assez durement pour qu'il émerge.

« - Par tous les Mages James ! Réveilles toi, prends Evans et cours ! » Lui avait-il ordonné

James s'était exécuté, avait soulevé la sorcière rousse dans ses bras, il avait eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne verrait peut-être plus son regard si vert et flamboyant le regarder. Puis il s'etait mit à courir.

Lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint le groupe de professeur, ils leurs avaient prit Evans et Taylor des bras pour les amener à l'infirmerie, Glover était restée avec eux sans prononcer un mot.

Les Aurors avaient finis par arriver, les élèves étaient tous rentrés au château. Trois jours plus tard, ils avaient vu réapparaître Zofia Taylor à la table des Serdaigle, mais Evans ne revint pas.

Lauren Glover, leurs appris que la préfète en chef de Gryffondor avait été frappée d'un sort de magie noire qui l'avait jetée dans le coma, ils ne pouvaient rien faire à Poudlard et ils avaient transféré son corps à Saint-Mangouste.

James soupira, cela avait vraiment choqué les élèves et les professeurs, tout le monde aimait bien Lily Evans, elle était un peu sévère mais juste en général, même Sirius regrettait sa présence et ses remontrances.

James plongea sa tête dans l'eau, lorsqu'il revint à la surface le chant des sirènes sonnait différemment, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un les accompagnait, comme une voix humaine. James fronça les sourcils et s'avança de l'autre coté de la baignoire.

En progressant il distingua une forme noire se dessinait dans la couche épaisse de condensation, son chant se faisait plus clair. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier sur la pureté et la justesse de sa voix, il sortit du bain, passa une serviette autour de la taille, et s'avança.

Lorsqu'il la reconnut, il s'immobilisa pendant que son cœur courait le 100 mètres, _c'était impossible !_ Il resta là, la bouche ouverte et les bras balans.

La rouquine se tourna vers lui et il ne pu que remarquer son air triste, mais depuis quand était-elle réveillée ? _Et par tous les Mages que faisait-elle ici pendant qu'il prenait son bain !_

« - Evans ? »

La jeune fille parut étonnée, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et ses yeux s'agrandir.

« - Potter ? Tu me vois ? » Lui demanda t-elle surprise.

_Bah oui ! Quelle question il n'était pas aveugle non ?_

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Evans ? »

« - C'est vrai Potter ? Tu me vois vraiment ? Tu me sens aussi ? »

En lui demandant ça elle lui toucha le bras.

Il lui assura que non seulement il n'étais pas aveugle mais qu'il n'était pas débile non plus et dégagea son bras de sa main. _Bien sûr qu'il la sentait ! C'était quoi cette question ?_

Par contre, il lui demanda à nouveau ce qu'elle faisait là pendant qu'il prenait son bain et elle lui répondit que c'était magnifique.

_Magnifique !_

« - Mais t'es sourde ou quoi Evans ? » Lui demanda t-il à nouveau, de plus en plus agaçé.

La jeune fille le regarda et fonça les sourcils.

« - Tu es vraiment grossier Potter ! » Lui répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

Le jeune homme la regarda offusqué.

« - Et ben t'es gonflée Evans ! C'est toi qui débarques pendant que je prends mon bain et c'est moi qui suis grossier ? »

« - En attendant c'est pas moi qui suit à moitié nue ! » Lui rétorqua t-elle en lançant un regard suggestif à sa tenue.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment et maintint un peu plus fermement la serviette autour de sa taille et tenta de reprendre contenance.

« - Et ben en général c'est ce qu'on fait dans une salle de bain ! Vas-tu enfin répondre à ma question : que Merlin fais-tu ici ? »

« - Et toi ? Tu n'es pas Préfet à ce que je sache ? »

« - Evans ! »

« - Potter ! »

« - J'abandonne ! » Le jeune homme leva les bras au ciel.

Il se tourna sous le regard médusé de la rousse et se dirigea en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles vers ses affaires, il allait s'habiller lorsqu'il se souvint d'un détail.

« - Tu peux sortir Evans ou tu tiens vraiment à regarder pendant que je me change ? »

La rouquine se mit à rougir.

« - Tu te fais des idées Potter, comme toujours ! »

Ce fut à son tour de sourire, il croisa les bras.

« - C'est pas moi qui suit venu t'épier dans ton bain ! »

« - Je n'ai pas fait ça ! » Répondit-elle de plus en plus rouge.

« - Oh que oui ! »

« - Non ! »

« - Alors quoi ? Et depuis quand es-tu sortis de Saint-Mangouste ? »

Elle soupira.

« - Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais je suis encore là-bas, enfin mon corps tout du moins… Tu es la première personne à qui je parle et qui peux me voir depuis un mois ! »

Le jeune homme la regarda stupéfait.

« - Très drôle Evans, tu t'améliore de jour en jour, pendant un instant j'ai failli te croire ! »

Elle le regarda, blessée.

« - C'est la pure vérité, je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais apparemment tu es la seule personne qui peux me voir, me sentir et m'écouter ! »

« - Pourquoi ? » C'est la première question qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

« - Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça et c'est mieux que rien » Dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

« - Merci » Dit-il ironique.

Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

James prit place sur un rebord et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant. Lily s'approcha de lui lentement. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« - C'est un cauchemar, c'est ça Evans ? »

« - J'aimerais mieux Potter, j'aimerais mieux… »

Puis elle posa sa main sur son épaule, ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. Lui, parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait, elle parce qu'il était la première personne qu'elle touchait depuis longtemps.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu!

Liza.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartiens exclusivement à JKRowling, et la trame de l'histoire est vivement inspirait du roman « Et si c'était vrai » de Marc Lévy, un bouquin que j'ai vraiment adoré !_**

**Note d'auteur** : **_Salut ! Me voilà avec un nouveau fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais l'écrire et me remettre dans un James/Lily. Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_**

**_Pour les lecteurs de « la vie continue », ne désespérez pas, la suite arrive_** !

_**Petit rappel des personnages évoqués dans le chapitre 1 : **_

_**Lauren Glover** : amie de Lily, 7ème année à Gryffondor_

_**Zofia Taylor** : amie de Lily, 7ème année à Serdaigle_

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

James sentit les rayons du soleil matinal venir chatouiller son visage, il ouvrit lentement les paupières et grogna quand la lumière vint éblouir ses yeux encore gorgés de sommeil. Il attendit quelques instants, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et de faire le tri entre rêve et réalité. Puis un mouvement dans le dortoir attira son attention.

Après un rapide examen de la chambre, il remarqua que Remus c'était encore levé tôt, tout comme Peter et que Sirius avait la tête dans sa malle, sûrement encore à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi, que le maraudeur aurait « ranger » à l'intérieur de ce bazar qu'il appelait, sans en démordre, son « rangement personnel ».

Finalement, son ami finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, autrement dit un autre objet bizarre de sa collection, ben… d'objets bizarres. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers le lit de James et lui fit un sourire.

« - Alors tu émerge enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Pour toute réponse il reçut un nouveau grognement, et James rabattit les couvertures sur lui.

« - Laisse moi dormir encore un peu ! »

Le maraudeur leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Je vais finir par croire que tu pars en expédition nocturne sans nous ! »

_Nouveau grognement._

« - On est dimanche Sirius ! »

_Sourire._

« - Tu vas rater le petit déjeuné si tu restes au lit ! »

« - M'en fiche ! »

_Soupir résigné._

« - Comme tu voudras »

Le maraudeur sortit à son tour et James sombra à nouveau.

« - Potter ! »

_Pas de réponse._

« - Potter ! »

_Grognement._

_Soupir._

« - Mais enfin Potter ! Debout ! » Cria une voix dans les oreilles du gryffondor.

« - Oh, la ferme Sirius ! On dirait cette folle d'Evans ! »

« - Je te retourne le compliment Potter ! »

_Silence d'incompréhension._

James ouvrit les yeux et releva lentement la tête, priant intérieurement d'avoir mal entendu et d'apercevoir le visage souriant de Sirius.

Mais lorsqu'il sortit sa tête de dessous son oreiller, il rencontra le regard coléreux et d'un vert profond de Lily Evans.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher le regard de l'autre puis finalement James retomba sur son oreiller.

« - Oh non ! Pendant quelques secondes j'ai pensé avoir tout rêvé ! » Se plaignit-il.

« - Désolé Potter ! Mais je suis bien là »

_Silence._

« - Mais pourquoi tu es là d'abord, après la salle de bain tu viens m'épier quand je dors ? »

Lily se mit à rougir.

« - Tu es vraiment vicieuse Evans ! »

« - Pas du tout ! »

_Deux regards s'affrontent. _

_Soupir à nouveau._

« - Je te signal qu'il est plus de 8h, Potter, et que ton petit copain a sûrement oublié de te dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est lundi et que tu as cours dans moins d'une demi-heure ! »

_Froncement de sourcil._

_Rapide calcul mental._

_Sursaut._

James bondit de son lit, sans se rendre compte de sa tenue et passa devant Lily à la vitesse de la lumière, claquant finalement la porte de la salle de bain.

_Regard appréciateur, petit sourire._

* * *

Lily regarda la porte de la salle de bain se refermer sur le Gryffondor et profita de son absence pour se permettre un sourire. 

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la chambre des 7ème année de Gryffondor, elle n'avait trouvé que Potter, profondément endormi, constatant l'heure tardive, elle fut d'abord choquée puis en s'approchant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder dormir pendant quelques minutes.

Il lui semblait différent en dormant, plus vieux, plus serein et surtout beaucoup moins agité ! Puis, à contre cœur, et lorsqu'elle eut fait le tour des contours du visage du maraudeur, elle avait décidé de le réveiller, en bonne préfète en chef qu'elle était, enfin avant son accident bien sûr…

Elle avait appris, non sans une grande tristesse, que son poste avait été pris en son absence par Narcissa Black, une élève de Serpentard. Ce remplacement lui avait définitivement fait prendre conscience que la vie continuait sans elle, qu'elle pouvait mourir demain, tout ne s'arrêterait pas avec elle.

Bien sûr cela paraît stupide au premier abord, il est clair que la Terre ne s'arrête pas de tourner lorsqu'il y a un mort mais c'est une chose de le savoir et une autre de s'en rendre compte.

Elle jeta un œil au lit de Potter et soupira.

Après les évènements de la nuit dernière, elle était retournée dans son ancien dortoir dans l'espoir que Lauren pourrait la voir, après tout Potter le pouvait ! Lauren était son amie de toujours, si quelqu'un devait pouvoir la voir c'était bien elle !

Mais, à sa plus grande déception, et après s'être époumoné et avoir gesticulé dans tous les sens pendant un quart d'heure, Lily s'était rendue une nouvelle fois à l'évidence, sa meilleure amie ne la voyait plus et ne l'entendait pas non plus.

Alors, elle avait vu pour la énième fois, son amie se coucher en souhaitant bonne nuit à un cadre qui comporter une photo d'elle, de Lauren et de Zofia. Puis elle avait embrassait son visage en lui demandant de se remettre très vite, de ne pas la laisser tomber et qu'elle lui manquait, puis elle avait éteint la lumière et s'était endormie.

Lily avait longtemps pleuré, avait effleuré la joue de son amie et s'était éclipsé, elle avait tellement eu besoin de parler qu'elle avait été tentée d'aller voir Potter, mais finalement elle s'était ravisée et avait rejoint son corps à Saint-Mangouste, faisant un crochet par la chambre de Zofia.

Elle avait remarqué que la Serdaigle avait le même cadre que Lauren sur sa table de nuit et avant que Lily ne se remette de nouveau à pleurer elle s'éclipsa, souhaitant une bonne nuit à son amie.

« - Evans ? Tu es encore là ? »

_Soupir agacé._

« - Oui Potter, je suis encore là ! Ca se voit non ? »

Elle se retourna vers le gryffondor pour le trouver vêtu d'une serviette éponge, les cheveux dégoulinant. Elle avait déjà pu apprécier son corps la nuit dernière mais rien comparé à ce qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui en pleine lumière. Elle se surprit à sentir qu'il faisait plus chaud que d'habitude.

_Sourire._

_Regard noir._

« - Tu pourrais t'habiller non ? » Lui demanda t-elle agacée qu'il est pu voir qu'elle était troublée.

_Nouveau sourire._

« - Ca n'avait pas l'air de te poser un problème hier dans la salle de bain des préfets ! »

_Nouveau rougissement._

_Sourire triomphal._

« - Tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu Evans »

« - Dis donc Potter, t'es pas en train de te faire des illusions, encore ! »

_Haussement de sourcils._

« - Non, une simple constatation »

_Deux regards s'affrontent de nouveau._

Lily fronça les sourcils et se dirigea à grand pas vers le jeune homme.

« - Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité mon pauvre Potter ! »

« - Des rêves ? Non, je dirais plutôt des cauchemars ! »

_Leurs visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux de Lily lancent des éclairs tandis que ceux de James brillent d'amusement._

« - Ah oui ? »

« - Oui ! »

« - Tu es odieux Potter ! »

« - Tu es vexée Evans ? »

_Silence choqué._

« - Tu vois, tu te fais encore des idées ! »

« - Bien sûr… »

Lily tremblante de colère s'apprêta à le gifler lorsqu'une voix intervint.

« - Mais à qui est-ce que tu parles ? »

Les deux sursautèrent en même temps et tournèrent un regard surpris vers le nouvel arrivant qui paraissait tout aussi étonné, de voir son ami parlant en plein milieu du dortoir, vêtu d'une simple serviette et _seul._

Il eut un moment de flottement, puis James jeta un œil à son ami, puis revint sur Evans puis encore vers Sirius.

« - James ? » La voix du maraudeur se fit plus pressante et il reconnu le timbre de l'inquiétude dans le ton que Sirius avait employé.

« - Tu ne la voit pas n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda t-il, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

Sirius le détailla quelques secondes, évaluant sûrement s'il avait bien entendu sa question.

« - Que je vois qui ? » Il balaya la pièce du regard.

« - Il n'y que toi ici, mon vieux ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

_Pas de réponse._

_Il croise son regard à elle._

_Ils se comprennent pour la première fois._

« - Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser ! » Dit la voix de Lily.

« - C'est d'accord » Répondit-il en hochant de la tête.

La jeune fille disparut comme si elle avait transplanner.

« - Tu es d'accord avec quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit ! »

_Soupir résigné._

« - Laisse tomber »

_Regard inquiet._

« - Bon, tu vas venir avec moi, on a cours mais avant on va faire un crochet par l'infirmerie ! »

« - Arrête Sirius, je vais bien ! » Lui répondit-il en s'habillant.

« - Oui, bien sûr que tu vas bien, tu parles tout seul, tu vois des gens… »

« - Sirius… »

« - Tu sais James, tu es mon meilleur ami, pas vrai ? »

_Hochement de tête distrait._

« - Bien, alors on va à l'infirmerie »

« - Tu vas pas lâcher le morceaux, hein ? »

_Il croise les bras, le défiant du regard._

« - A ton avis ? »

_Ils se regardent et deux sourires apparaissent sur leur visage._

« - Tu vas me persécuter jusqu'à ce que j'y aille ? »

_Simple sourire._

« - Va pour l'infirmerie alors »

_Soupir résigné._

_Regard triomphant._

* * *

Après que l'infirmière de Poudlard lui ai assuré que James n'avait rien et que pour cela elle ait dû jurer sur tout ce qu'elle possédait de plus cher (d'ailleurs James n'avait jamais pensé que madame Pomfresh avait une fille), et qu'elle lui ait signifié qu'elle n'aimait guère perdre son temps, les deux maraudeurs sortirent de l'infirmerie et se mirent à courir pour ne pas arriver en retard en cour de potion. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent essoufflés dans les cachots, Gryffondor avait déjà 10 points en moins au compteur. Ils prient place aux coté de Remus, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Peter n'avait pas obtenu sa Buse en potion et avait préféré de toute façon étudier la botanique.

Le loup garou les regarda, étonné.

« - Où étiez vous, tous les deux ? »

« - L'infirmerie » Répondit James.

Remus haussa un sourcil et interrogea du regard ses deux amis.

« - Figure toi mon cher Lunard, que monsieur entend des voix ! »

« - Des voix ? »

Sirius acquiesça.

« - Yep ! Je l'ai surpris dans une discussion animée, vêtu d'une simple serviette, en plein milieu du dortoir ! »

Remus retint difficilement un fou rire. James leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Une serviette ? » Demanda t-il taquin.

James grogna.

« - C'était assez effrayant ! » Continua Sirius.

« - Je veux bien te croire » Appuya Remus toujours souriant.

James lui lança un regard noir.

« - Oui ! » S'exclama Sirius en hochant de la tête, faisant mine de se faire plaindre.

« - Ca suffit vous deux ! »

Sirius balaya sa protestation d'un geste de la main et continua son récit. James se renfrogna ce qui augmenta l'amusement du lycanthrope.

« - Et donc, je le vois planté en plein milieu de la chambre, discutant vivement avec une personne imaginaire ! »

« - Ca t'arrive jamais de parler tout seul ? » Grogna James.

« - Croyant qu'il avait pété un chaudron, je l'ai forcé à aller voir l'infirmière, après tout je suis son meilleur ami ! »

« - Tu as bien fait Sirius » Lui répondit Remus au bord de la crise de larmes à force de se retenir de rire.

« - N'est ce pas ? »

« - Et alors qu'a dit l'infirmière ? »

« - Tout va bien ! » Sirius exagéra un soupir de soulagement.

S'en fut trop pour Remus qui explosa de rire.

« - Monsieur Lupin, vous, vous croyez où ? » Intervint le maître de Potion.

Remus cessa instantanément de rire et James afficha un sourire vengeur.

« - Heu désolé professeur » Bafouilla t-il en baissant la tête.

« - Encore 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor et la prochaine fois, monsieur Lupin, c'est la retenue ! » Gronda l'homme sous les rires moqueurs des Sepentards présents.

« - Oui monsieur » Répondit le jeune Lupin en fusillant du regard les Serpentards, suivit de Sirius et James, leur animosité oublié.

* * *

James déposait son dernier ingrédient dans sa potion lorsqu'une exclamation le fit sursauter.

« - Aïe ! »

Il regarda l'ensemble de la classe et se rendit compte que personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien. Il jeta un œil vers l'origine du bruit, se penchant par-dessus sa table pour apercevoir Lily, assise par terre se massant frénétiquement le derrière.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher James éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la rouquine infortunée.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Sirius lançait à Remus un : « - A tu vois ! » qu'il cessa de rire. Il jeta un œil à ses amis qui le regardait sans comprendre le motif de son hilarité, et se rappela soudainement qu'il était en plein cours de Potion, il jeta un œil craintif vers son professeur qui bouillonnait de rage.

« - Potter ! Black ! Lupin ! Retenue, ce soir dans mon bureau ! »

« - Hey ! » S'écriaient les deux maraudeurs, James préférant se taire.

« - Un problème, Lupin ? Black ? »

Les deux garçons choisirent de se taire et jetèrent un regard noir à James qui leur fit un sourire d'excuse.

Ni Sirius, ni Remus ne lui adressa la parole jusqu'à la fin du cours, James grimaça et retourna à sa potion.

« - Tu t'y prend mal Potter ! »

Il lui lança un regard mauvais s'abstenant de parler cette fois.

« - C'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir ton Veritasérum ! » Continua t-elle, ignorant son regard, s'intéressant à sa potion.

_Grognement._

Remus lui lança un regard de plus en plus inquiet tandis que Sirius levait les bras au ciel en murmurant des « Pourquoi ? », et des « Il a une veracrasse dans le cerveau ! ».

_Nouveau regard noir vers Evans._

La jeune rouquine étudiait son livre de Potion par-dessus son épaule et il la sentie le frôler, et il frissonna lorsqu'un de ses cheveux vint lui chatouiller la joue.

_Nouveau regard inquiet de Remus._

_Nouveau marmonnement de Sirius._

« - Tu vois, il faut remuer trois fois vers la droite, une fois vers la gauche et seulement après, tu peux rajouter la dent de vampire ! » Lui dit-elle près de son oreille.

Il ferma les yeux, faisant appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas trembler à nouveau, et serra les poings.

« - Tu m'écoute Potter ? » S'impatienta la sorcière.

Au son de sa voix il rouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'elle se trouvait devant lui, penchée en avant, à quelques centimètres de son visage, il sursauta tellement fort qu'il poussa Sirius de l'épaule, qui poussa à son tour Remus qui faillit tomber du banc.

« - J'en ai marre ! » S'écria Sirius exaspéré par l'attitude de son ami.

« - Puisque vous en avez marre monsieur Black, vous pouvez partir ! Et soyez sûr que je n'oublierai pas d'en faire part à votre directrice de maison, maintenant dehors ! »

Sirius se leva d'un mouvement brusque et rangea ses affaires en fusillant du regard son meilleur ami et son professeur de Potion. James lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« - Ca va te coûter un max ça Potter ! » Lui lança t-il en passant près de lui.

Le Gryffondor quitta la pièce, et James décida de faire ce que lui disait Evans avant de provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe et surtout pour ne plus l'entendre !

« - Ah ! Tu vois que j'avais raison ! » Lui murmura t-elle, lorsque le professeur n'émit aucun commentaire sur la potion de James.

Le jeune Potter s'abstint cette fois de tout commentaires.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rejoignit son dortoir à la fin du double cours de Potion, James trouva Sirius faisant les cents pas. Quand il l'aperçut il se précipita vers lui à grand pas.

« - Un nouveau balai ! » Lui dit-il.

_Regard confus_.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Un nouveau balai ! C'est mon prix ! »

James le regarda en souriant.

« - Rien que ça Patmol ? »

Ce dernier lui lança un regard mauvais.

« - Non, ça c'est pour la retenue injustifiée ! »

James faillit s'étouffer.

« - Pour le savon de McGonagal se sera un rendez-vous avecClara Giles ! »

« - Là tu rêve ! Elle ne voudra jamais, je te signale qu'elle est avec Diggory ! »

« - Ca c'est ton problème, mon vieux ! »

Puis il sortit de la chambre en éclatant de rire. James ne pu s'empêcher de rire à son tour et lorsqu'il jeta un œil à Remus, il le vit réfléchir.

« - D'accord, qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? »

_Sourire moqueur._

« - Oh rien, te voir essayer d'obtenir de Giles qu'elle sorte avec Sirius est une récompense bien suffisante ! »

James le fusilla du regard et le lycanthrope s'éclipsa à son tour en riant à gorge déployée.

« - Evans, je vais te tuer ! » Gronda t-il dans le vide.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je vais tenter de vous mettre un chapitre par semaine, pour que vous puissiez garder le fil de l'histoire ! Bisous à tous ! 

RAR

Lily(ne) : Salut ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Je vais essayer de faire ce que tu m'as dit pour te prévenir, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai très bien compris, lol.

Thealie : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bisous !

SusyBones : J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop languie en attendant ! Lol. Désolé si c'était pas très clair dans le train, j'espère que maintenant tu comprends mieux et que ça te plais toujours autant ! Biz !

titliloo : Alors je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, si ? Contente que mon premier chapitre t'ai plu, mais en sera-t-il de même pour les autres ? J'espère en tout cas !

milune : Ah toi aussi tu a aimé le livre, moi je l'ai dévoré ! Normalement je ne devrais pas faire une copie du livre (enfin j'espère, sinon dite le moi !), mais il est évident qu'il y aura certain faits en commun, c'est inévitable je pense ! Enfin n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous !

Xaphania17 : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !

virg05 : Bon ben on est deux fans alors ! Moi aussi j'adore Marc Lévy ! Merci d'être toujours là pour me lire et me laisser une review ! C'est vraiment sympa ! Bisous !

lilpuce : MERCI ! Je suis toute contente ! C'est vrai de quoi elle se plaint ? Elle a tous les maraudeurs pour elle ! Vraiment ! Combien aimerait être à sa place ! Rha… cette Lily !

Colibri Noir : Oui ! Je me suis inspiré de ce livre, d'ailleurs je le dit en note d'auteur ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi ! La suite était bien mais sans comparaison avec le premier !

lou biloute : Normal que ça t'y fasse penser puisque c'est directement inspiré de cette œuvre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous !

Hayra : Moi aussi je les aie tous dévoré ! Et j'adore « 7 jours pour une éternité » ! D'ailleurs tu remarqueras que j'ai utilisé le nom de « Zofia », et ce ne sera pas le seul, si tu es une fan de Marc Levy tu te rendra compte que beaucoup de personnage dans ma fic porteront les noms de plusieurs de ces personnages ! Je vais essayer de me maintenir à mon style d'écriture, promis !

marion-moune : Merci et contente que tu aimes ! Biz


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartiens exclusivement à JKRowling, et la trame de l'histoire est vivement inspirait du roman « Et si c'était vrai » de Marc Lévy, un bouquin que j'ai vraiment adoré !_**

**Note d'auteur** : **_Salut ! Me voilà avec un nouveau fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais l'écrire et me remettre dans un James/Lily. Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_**

**_Pour les lecteurs de « la vie continue », ne désespérez pas, la suite arrive_** !

_**Petit rappel des personnages évoqués dans le chapitre 1 : **_

_**Lauren Glover** : amie de Lily, 7ème année à Gryffondor_

_**Zofia Taylor** : amie de Lily, 7ème année à Serdaigle_

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

« - Potter ! »

James remua un peu dans son sommeil et Lily grogna à nouveau, était-il vraiment possible de dormir aussi profondément ? Tous les matins depuis une semaine, la jeune rouquine avait prit l'habitude de venir réveiller le Gryffondor. Elle s'était vite rendue compte que le garçon avait des problèmes pour se sortir du lit.

Jusqu'à il y avait quelques jours, elle avait toujours pensé que les motifs de retard de Potter était un moyen parmi tant d'autres pour se faire remarquer, mais aujourd'hui elle comprenait mieux, elle avait même vu Black, un matin, lui lançait un sceau d'eau en désespoir de cause.

Elle inspira de toutes ses forces.

« - POTTER ! »

Le jeune homme bougea, ouvrit à peine les yeux et les referma aussitôt.

Merlin ! Il allait la faire devenir chèvre ! Elle décida d'employer les grands moyens. Elle s'approcha, tira la couverture, tentant de ne pas trop regarder, et le secoua par les épaules.

« - Bouge toi ! »

Cette fois il ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise ou peut-être du froid soudain, la fixa un moment, tentant de remettre ses idées en place.

« - Encore toi Evans ? Tu ne peux pas juste me laisser tranquille ! »

Elle tenta de ne pas paraître vexée et croisa les bras.

« - Et toi, tu ne peux pas juste arriver à te sortir de ce lit ! » Répliqua t-elle sur le même ton.

Il la regarda, ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose, se ravisa et enfin porta son regard sur sa couverture repliée. Il rougit aussitôt, remarquant qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un simple caleçon.

« - Dis donc Evans, tu pourrais perdre cette sale habitude d'être toujours là quand il me manque la moitié de mes vêtements ? »

Elle rougit à son tour.

« - Désolée »

Il lui demanda de se tourner complètement pour qu'il puisse enfiler un pantalon, elle s'exécuta pour une fois et le laissa s'habiller tranquillement.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se posta devant elle.

« - Cette situation ne peut plus durer Evans… »

Ces mots la heurtèrent de plein fouet, la colère la saisissant brusquement.

« - C'est si difficile que ça Potter ? Très bien, je m'en vais ! J'étais si stupide de penser que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider !»

Il la regarda abasourdi, il tenta de parler mais elle lui coupa la parole.

« - Mais bien sûr j'avais oublié que James Potter ne pense qu'à sa petite personne ! » Cria t-elle au bord de la crise de larme.

« - Evans ! Tu pourrais me laisser en placer une à la fin ! » Hurla t-il à son tour.

La rouquine stoppa net de parler, les sanglots serrant sa gorge.

« - Je vais t'aider, ok ? Si tu m'avais laissé en placer une pour une fois, j'aurais pu terminer ma phrase ! »

Lily leva les yeux vers lui, ces émeraudes brillantes firent à nouveau chavirer son cœur, il était pourtant si persuadé qu'elle était sortie de sa tête, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il y ait cette histoire de maléfice pour qu'elle entre de nouveau dans son cœur. Il soupira, elle était vraiment la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vue…

« - J'allais juste te dire que ça ne pouvait plus durer, et qu'il fallait qu'on te sorte de cette situation, tout maléfice à sa contre formule et nous allons la trouver, tous les deux ! » Affirma t-il, tentant de paraître très confiant.

Il vit avec horreur, ses épaules prises de tremblements et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il vit qu'elle pleurait, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état, il le regretta aussitôt.

« - Pleure pas Evans, s'il te plait »

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens et le fait qu'il s'agisse de Lily Evans n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses.

« - Si j'ai dis quelque chose de mal, alors je m'en excuse, ça te va ? » Tenta t-il, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne plus voir ce si joli visage ravagé par les larmes.

Elle renifla encore une fois et James en déduisit qu'elle essayait de se calmer, il tenta alors de l'encourager. Maladroitement, il posa une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta et il l'enleva aussitôt.

« - Je suis désolée Potter. S'excusa t-elle finalement. C'est juste que je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude qu'on me touche » Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Je comprends »

Il y eut un silence gênant entre coupés des reniflements de Lily, mais James préférait de loin entendre ça que des sanglots.

« - Potter, je crois que tu as raté le cours d'Histoire de la Magie »

Il haussa des épaules et elle le regarda les yeux ronds.

« - Me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas si grave pour moi ! » Se défendit-il.

« - Tu mériterais que je t'enlève des points ! »

James retint de justesse ce qu'il voulait dire, il ne savait pas réconforter les gens, mais il connaissait le sens du mot « tact », donc il préféra reformuler sa réponse.

« - Sûrement »

C'était mieux que : « Oui, mais tu ne peux pas, parce que tu es dans le coma, et parce que tu n'es plus la préfète de Gryffondor ! »

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres Maraudeurs ne sont pas venu te chercher ! »

« - Maraudeurs ? » Demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« - Et bien oui ! C'est comme ça qu'on vous appelle, non ? »

Il hocha de la tête, impressionné que même la préfète de Gryffondor, Lily Evans, les appelle par leur pseudonyme.

« - Tu pensais peut-être que je n'étais pas au courant ? Comme de ce surnom ridicule dont vous m'avait affublé ? Lily La Tigresse, non mais franchement ! C'est si pathétique ! »

Elle semblait offensée et cela amusa beaucoup James.

« - Pour répondre à ta question, ils ne m'ont pas réveillé parce qu'ils ont sûrement pensé que j'avais besoin de sommeil, et que louper un cours où le professeur est un fantôme et ne s'en rend pas compte serait loin de s'apercevoir qui lui manque un élève ! »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra, coupant James dans son explication, le faisant sursauter.

« - Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici à la fin ! »

James regarda avec surprise Lauren Glover, l'amie de Lily entrer dans la pièce.

« - Heu, salut Glover »

« - Potter ? Tu parles tout seul ? » Lui demanda la brune, un peu surprise.

James se sentit rougir et nota mentalement de parler à Lily uniquement dans des lieux privés, sinon, il allait vraiment se faire enfermer à Saint-Mangouste pour démence fulgurante.

« - Hum, oui, ça m'arrive » Affirma t-il en souriant, se tournant lui-même à la dérision.

Lauren sourit à son tour.

« - Bonne journée Potter » Lui dit-elle en s'apprêtant à partir.

« - Ne la laisse pas s'en aller ! » Lui cria Lily.

James la fixa surpris.

« - Potter, je t'en pris, elle est si seule depuis que je suis malade, aide là ! »

En y pensant bien, il se rappela de l'attitude vraiment trop discrète de la jeune fille ces derniers temps, elle qui était si joyeuse et bavarde avant… C'était Sirius qui leur avait fais remarquer la semaine dernière, et ça lui était sorti de la tête…

Il réfléchi à toute vitesse, puis sorti la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

« - Tu as des nouvelles d'Evans ? »

Lauren se tourna, surprise vers le Gryffondor et le regarda un moment avant de répondre.

« - Pas vraiment, toujours pareil, aucune évolution que se soit en bien ou en mal »

James hocha de la tête.

« - Et, heu, ça va toi ? Tu tiens le coup ? » Tenta t-il maladroitement.

Elle le regarda de plus en plus stupéfaite.

« - Je survie, mais ces couloirs et même cette école ne sont plus les même sans Lily » Elle lui fit un maigre sourire.

« - Bah, tu sais, je suis sûr qu'elle va vite se remettre ! Et puis, tu n'es pas obligée de rester dans ton coin, on est là nous aussi ! »

« - Bravo, tu vas l'effrayer maintenant ! » Grinça la voix de Lily.

James la foudroya du regard.

« - Heu, merci Potter, c'est gentil mais je ne veux pas m'imposer » Répondit-elle un peu embarrassée.

« - Mais pas du tout ! Insista t-il. On peut s'entre aider, on se côtoie depuis sept ans quand même ! James éluda le toussotement de Lily. Vraiment tu ne nous déranges pas Glover ! » Assura t-il pour finir.

Il y eut un silence gêné qui fut interrompu par l'entrée de Sirius suivit de Remus et Peter. Le brun les regarda un moment et Glover sembla un peu embarrassée.

« - Ben voilà Lunard, on le laisse cinq minutes et il en profite ! »

Remus lui fit un sourire pour la forme mais jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à James.

« - Salut Glover » Salua Peter poliment.

Lauren lui rendit puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte.

« - On te fais pas fuir au moins Glover ? » Demanda Remus gentiment.

« - On a peut-être interrompu quelque chose ? » Intervint Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

« - On peut partir si vous voulez » Proposa Peter tandis que Sirius lui lançait un regard outré.

La jeune fille rougit sous l'insinuation des trois maraudeurs, mal à l'aise.

« - Arrêtez tous les trois, c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » Tenta James.

Remus lui envoya un regard septique, Sirius croisa les bras d'un air triomphant et Peter se contenta de hocher de la tête.

« - Bien sûr, James, comme tu dis » Dit finalement Sirius d'un ton ironique.

James tenta de dire quelque chose puis y renonça. Lauren toujours aussi rouge, préféra partir pour de bon.

« - Bon, merci pour le réconfort Potter, à plus tard les maraudeurs ! » Puis, elle s'éclipsa rapidement.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

« - Le réconfort ? »

« - Sirius… » Tenta James, mais son ami ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il fixait la porte d'un air songeur.

« - Glover hein ? » Il sembla évaluer la situation, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami en souriant.

« - C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal ! » Finit-il, approuvant.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« - James, tu sors avec Glover ? » Demanda Remus.

« - Non ! » Répondit-il aussitôt.

« - C'est d'aujourd'hui ? » Lui fit Sirius.

« - Non ! » James semblait, de plus en plus, exaspéré.

« - Depuis plus longtemps que ça, alors ? » Rajouta le brun.

« - Non Sirius ! Je ne sors pas avec elle ! » Cria t-il.

« - Mais je croyais que c'était avec Evans que tu voulais sortir ! » Intervint Peter soudainement.

James rougit aussitôt et se pris la tête dans les mains d'un air désespéré. Avait-il déjà été aussi embarrassé ? Pensa t-il.

« - Tu sais tu pouvais nous le dire ! » Termina Sirius un peu vexé, pendant que les autres approuvaient de la tête. James souffla.

« - Bien ! Je vais vous la refaire une dernière fois ! » Leur dit-il en les regardant, arrêtant net de la main Sirius qui voulait encore ajouter quelque chose.

« - D'abord, je ne sors pas avec Glover ! Je voulais juste savoir comment elle allait ! Ce n'est pas un crime, non ? C'est même toi Sirius, qui nous a fait remarquer l'autre jour qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ! »

Il eut un silence ou tout le monde sembla réfléchir.

« - C'est bon ? Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez ? »

Remus n'ajouta rien de plus, tandis que Sirius semblait juger le pour et le contre de son histoire.

« - Si James dit qu'il ne sort pas avec elle, alors moi je le crois » Conclu Peter, en se dirigeant vers son lit pour y déposer ses affaires.

« - Merci Peter ! » James leva les bras au ciel.

« - Si ce que tu dis est vrai, on s'est plutôt mal conduit avec Glover, Patmol »

Sirius fit la moue et James approuva.

« - Je pense que des excuses vont s'imposer » Continua Remus.

« - Pff… Faut pas exagéré Lunard ! N'importe qui aurait pensé comme nous ! » Se défendit le brun.

« - Tout le monde n'est pas aussi pervers que toi, Sirius ! » Grogna James.

Sirius voulu protester mais Remus le retint d'un geste de la main.

« - Peu importe, nous irons nous excuser, on a sûrement dû la vexer ou vraiment l'embarrasser, ce n'était pas convenable ! »

« - Convenable ? » Pouffa Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

James éclata de rire, Lily eut un sourire et Remus rougit.

« - Moi ça ne me dérange pas de m'excuser » intervint Peter finalement.

Cette phrase parut clore le débat et les trois maraudeurs sortirent du dortoir, Sirius répétant le mot « convenable » de la façon la plus snob possible pour exaspérer Remus.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée et que la voix de Sirius s'atténua, James souffla et se retourna pour terminer de s'habiller, mais lorsqu'il se trouva devant une pair d'yeux vert, il sursauta.

« - Merde Evans ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Lui dit-il, une main sur le cœur.

Elle avait encore un sourire sur les lèvres et cela le réchauffa instantanément, pendant un instant, il avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait juste à coté de lui.

« - C'est toujours comme ça ? » Demanda t-elle amusée.

« - Ca dépend » Lui répondit-il en prenant sa cape.

« - De quoi ? »

« - De la résistance de Sirius. Il adore inventer tout un tas d'histoires loufoques ! »

Lily retint un fou rire et se contenta d'approuver.

« - Bon, je propose de commencer par la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas cours avant les deux prochaines heures ! » Lui dit-il.

Elle sembla d'accord, alors il se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Alors, après toi, Evans » Lui dit-il d'un geste de la main en ouvrant la porte pour la laisser passer en premier.

Elle lui fit un sourire et s'exécuta.

« - Merci Potter, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si galant ! »

« - Et bien, il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Evans »

Elle hocha de la tête et ils descendirent les escaliers. En arrivant dans la salle commune, ils trouvèrent les autres maraudeurs et Lauren, riant aux éclats d'une pitrerie de Sirius, apparemment tout était oublié et la jeune fille semblait reprendre vie à leur contact, Lily sourit tendrement.

« - Je pense qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'une cure maraudienne ! » Dit-elle à James qui approuva en souriant.

« - Aller Evans, allons y ! » Puis il entraîna loin de la salle commune, à la recherche d'une façon de sortir Lily de là et c'est ce qu'ils feraient, foi de maraudeur !

* * *

Alors ca vous a plu? Bisous, Liza.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartiens exclusivement à JKRowling, et la trame de l'histoire est vivement inspirait du roman « Et si c'était vrai » de Marc Lévy, un bouquin que j'ai vraiment adoré !_**

**Note d'auteur** : **_Salut ! Me voilà avec un nouveau fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais l'écrire et me remettre dans un James/Lily. Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_**

**_Pour les lecteurs de « la vie continue », ne désespérez pas, la suite arrive_** !

_**Petit rappel des personnages évoqués dans le chapitre 1 : **_

_**Lauren Glover** : amie de Lily, 7ème année à Gryffondor_

_**Zofia Taylor** : amie de Lily, 7ème année à Serdaigle_

_**Petit PS avant de commençer la lecture, dorénavant je fais les RAR par le nouveau système, donc si vous voulez une réponse, laisser moi des review signées! Néanmoins je fais un remerciement général à tous les lecteurs anonymes à qui je ne pourrais pas répondre cette fois! MERCI!**_

****

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

James s'éveilla doucement, machinalement il jeta un œil autour de lui, s'attendant à trouver Lily le regardant de son éternel air réprobateur. Comme il ne vit personne, il se leva sans se soucier de sa tenue.

Il fit quelques pas, puis quelque chose le frappa. Il faisait encore nuit et les autres dormaient toujours à point fermé. Il fronça les sourcils et consulta sa montre. Avec horreur, ilconstata qu'il était à peine cinq heures du matin.

Sachant qu'il ne trouverait plus le sommeil, il se dirigea vers sa malle, se couvrit d'une cape et emporta avec lui les derniers livres que Lily et lui avaient dénichés à la bibliothèque et descendit dans la salle commune.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il s'étonna du silence. C'était tellement rare de trouver la salle communevide, il entreprit de rallumer le feu et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, face à la cheminée, profitant de la douce chaleur qui commençait à s'en dégager.

Il fixa un moment le feu naissant, perdu dans ses pensées. Ca faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il cherchait désespérément comment sortir Lily de son coma, mais rien, à chaque fois, il échouait et elle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les ténèbres chaque jour.

Il soupira, la côtoyer tous les jours n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir au début, ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler et à ne jamais être d'accord sur rien, si, James voulait commençait par _« Comment contrer un mauvais sort »_, Lily voulait étudier _« Les sommeils magiques »._

Il sourit, ces dernières semaines, il avait apprit à apprécier sa présence plus encore qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer, il adorait la trouver au pied de son lit le matin, il pensait désormais ne plus pouvoir se passer de ses sourires, de ses conseils, de sa voix... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il ne pouvait plus échanger ses moments de complicité qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à construire, si elle le quitter…

Il savait qu'elle pouvait s'en aller d'un moment à l'autre et ça le détruisait de jour en jour, alors, il s'acharnait à trouver une solution, se plongeant dans ses maudits grimoires toute la journée, à ses temps libres, séchant de plus en plus de cours, il ne se souvenait même pas la dernière fois qu'il était sortit avec les maraudeurs, il voyait bien l'air inquiet de Remus ou celui blessé de Sirius, mais pouvait-il faire autrement ?

Au début, il se sentait responsable de Lily, puis au fur et à mesure elle était devenue beaucoup plus pour lui qu'une personne à sauver, il savait maintenant que de son salut à elle dépendait également le sien.

Il était amoureux de Lily, il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même, et chaque jour que Merlin faisait il l'était un peu plus, même ses éternelles colères l'amusaient désormais… Hier, elle était son ennemie, aujourd'hui son amie, et demain ? Il savait ce qu'il voulait qu'elle devienne, mais il doutait beaucoup de la réciprocité de la chose.

Lily l'aimait bien, enfin il l'espérait, en tout cas elle n'avait plus cet air dégoûté en le regardant, elle lui souriait le matin lorsqu'il se réveillait, elle lui confiait ses peurs et ses peines, mais de là à dire qu'elle envisageait qu'il devienne plus qu'unamipour elle, il n'aurait pas mit sa baguette en jeu !

Il secoua la tête, cela ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça, il fallait qu'il se mette au travail, il inspira profondément et prit le premier livre de la pile, le lut, et éclata de rire.

Quelques secondes après, Lily apparue devant lui, coupant net son fou rire, le faisant sursauter.

« - James ! Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ! »

Il la regarda, interloqué, puis se ressaisit.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi, Lily. Tu m'as fais une peur bleue tu sais ? »

Elle éluda sa question d'un geste de la main.

« - James, tu as cours demain, tu devrais dormir ! » Le réprimanda t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Il lui fit un sourire narquois.

« - Oui, maman »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il éclata de rire à nouveau.

« - Franchement, James, il serait temps de grandir un peu ! » Lui dit-elle, tentant vainement de dissimuler un sourire.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire angélique, celui qu'il réservait toujours à McGonagal, pour qu'elle lui évite une retenue.

Lily abandonna finalement et prit place sur l'accoudoir du canapé, tout près de James et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il adorait la sentir si proche, et il savait qu'elle avait besoin qu'il la touche, cela lui permettait de se sentir à nouveau vivante.

Ils étaient devenus assez proches pour se permettre quelques gestes amicaux, allant de la petite tape sur l'épaule jusqu'à l'enlacement. Mais la plupart du temps, Lily se contentait juste de le frôler pour être sûre qu'il pouvait la sentir.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le fou rire de Lily. Elle venait de lire le titre du livre sur ses genoux et il sourit à son tour.

« - C'est comme ça que tu compte me réveiller ? » Lui demanda t-elle, amusée.

Il la regarda et remonta un peu ses lunettes, lui souriant.

« - Et pourquoi pas ? » La défia t-il.

Elle cessa instantanément de rire et le fixa, ses yeux émeraudes sondant son âme.

« - Tu n'es pas sérieux n'est-ce pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« - C'est un conte de fée, Potter ! Pas la réalité ! »

Son ton était dur, il avait juste voulu lui faire une blague au début, mais la voir si en colère pour un simple baiser, l'avait meurtri au plus profond de son cœur.

« - Potter ? »

Il l'entendit prononcer son nom pour la première fois depuis une semaine et cela le blessa un peu plus, il se leva et prit ses livres, laissant l'autre délibérément et se dirigea vers son dortoir sous le regardinterloqué de Lily.

« - Potter ! » L'appela t-elle.

Il se retourna et la fixa un peu durement.

« - C'était juste une blague, Evans, d'accord ? Alors laisse tomber ! »

« - Potter… »

Il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et entreprit de gravir la première marche, lorsqu'elle apparue devant lui. Elle était devenue de plus en plus précise dans ses déplacements, et la surprise lui fit louper la marche et il bascula en avant, l'emmenant dans sa chute.

Les livres s'écrasèrent par terre dans un fracas assourdissant, et James s'étala sur Lily, il se cogna à la marche supérieure et laissa échapper un grognement, tout devint noir et il perdit connaissance.

Une caresse sur sa joue lui fit reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et rencontra ceux de Lily, lui souriant. Il avait la tête sur ses genoux et l'une de ses mains était posée sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa joue. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Quelques secondes de plus et c'était moi le prince charmant, j'était sérieusement en train d'évaluer la probabilité que ça marche ! »

Il sourit à son tour ce qui lui provoqua un tiraillement au dessus de l'œil gauche et il grimaça.

« - Ne bouge pas trop, tu as pris un sérieux coup sur la tête ! »

Il remua un peu.

« - Dommage » Finit-il par dire.

« - De quoi ? »

Il lui sourit à nouveau.

« - Que je me sois réveiller trop tôt »

« - Oh ! » Elle rougit.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et sentit qu'il reperdait peu à peu connaissance, il sentit juste la main de Lily recommencer doucement ses caresses et il s'endormit à nouveau.

Quelques jours plus tard, après une convalescence à l'infirmerie, James se trouvait à nouveau dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Lily, ils étudiaient _« les blessures_ _magiques les plus récentes »_ lorsqu'un bruit de bavardage se fit entendre.

James et Lily relevèrent la tête, pour apercevoir Zofia Taylor entrer, un air exaspéré sur le visage, suivie aussitôt par un groupe de garçons, toutes maisons et années confondues.

James lança un regard interloqué à Lily. La rousse lui fit un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur le petit groupe.

« - Quand à lieu le bal ? » Lui demanda t-elle, simplement.

James la regarda sans comprendre, il fit néanmoins un rapide calcul mental, noël était dans un mois, et le bal devait avoir lieu le week-end avant.

« - Dans trois semaines » Lui répondit-il.

Elle eut un sourire entendu et James commença à comprendre.

« - Tu veux dire qu'ils sont _tous_ là, uniquement pour _elle_ ? »

Lily se tourna vers lui, amusée. Il siffla d'admiration.

« - Zofia a beaucoup de succès, tu sais »

Il hocha de la tête et regarda la jeune Serdaigle. Il devait bien l'avouer, il la trouvait très belle, ses cheveux blonds ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules, suivit d'une silhouette parfaite et de deux grands yeux bleus pétillants d'intelligence. Il était tout à sa contemplation lorsqu'une main s'agita devant ses yeux.

Il rompit le regard et se tourna vers une Lily, moqueuse.

« - Et bien, je vois qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent toi non plus… » Lui dit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son livre en bougonnant, cachant sa gêne à la rousse qui sembla s'en amuser, mais elle ne dit rien et fitde mêmeque son voisin.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes la bibliothécaire perdit patience et jeta le groupe d'admirateurs dehors, sauvant la jeune Serdaigle par la même occasion, elle prit place à quelques tables de James et Lily et entreprit d'étudier.

Lily se désintéressa du livre et se mit à réfléchir, James s'en aperçut et la regarda, posant sa tête sur l'une de ses mains. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien, puis elle finit par se tourner vers lui en rougissant.

« - Une noise pour tes pensées ! » Lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle rougit un peu plus.

« - Je… »

Elle semblait gênée ce qui augmenta l'amusement du Gryffondor.

« - Aller Lily ! » L'encouragea t-il.

« - Je me demandais si tu avais une cavalière pour le bal… » Dit-elle finalement.

Il réalisa que la réponse était _« non »,_ il passait tant de temps dans cette bibliothèque qu'il ne s'était pas soucié de ce problème, en fait, il dirait même que la seule personne avec qui il avait envie d'y aller était à coté de lui, mais il savait qu'il ne le dirait pas, et il savait surtout que c'était impossible…

« - Une noise pour tes pensées ! » Entendit-il.

Ilémergea et sourit à Lily.

« - La réponse est non, je n'ai pas de cavalière »

« - Oui, je sais » Lui dit-elle d'une voix un peu lointaine.

Cette fois il ne pu cacher sa surprise.

« - Alors pourquoi demander ? »

Elle haussa des épaules, puis soupira.

« - Tu sais James, _JE_ suis dans le coma, pas toi ! »

« - Et ? »

Elle ferma ses livres d'un geste brusque et le fixa.

« - Et, tu ne dois pas t'arrêter de vivre ! Va te trouver une cavalière, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons demain ! »

« - Mais… »

« - Il n'y a pas de mais, Potter ! »

Il baissa la tête et fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« - Qu'y a-t-il de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire ? » Lui demanda t-elle un peu énervée qu'il se paie sa tête.

Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits pour pouvoir s'expliquer.

« - Je pensais juste que, la seule fille que je fréquente assez en ce moment, mise à part toi, pour lui demander d'être ma cavalière, c'est madame Pince ! » Puis il repartit dans un éclat de rire.

Lily le regarda un instant, stupéfaite, puis elle céda elle aussi, riant aux éclats.

« - Monsieur Potter, veuillez aller rire à l'extérieur je vous prie, c'est une bibliothèque ici pas une cour de récréation ! » Tonna la voix de la vieille femme.

Il évalua les chances qu'il avait de ne pas se faire renvoyer s'il demandait à la bibliothécaire de l'accompagner au bal, là tout de suite, puis il jeta un œil à Lily et se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Finalement, il céda au regard suppliant de la gryffondor qui avait du lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et se dirigea vers la porte.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque en silence et lorsqu'il fut dehors, James se tourna vers Lily.

« - Bon et bien, je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? Tu viens de gâcher mes chances avec Pince ! » Lui dit-il ironique.

Elle grimaça.

« - Tu me fera pas croire que ton choix se limite à une veille aigrie et une comateuse ! »

Il pouffa de rire.

« - Désolé de te décevoir ! » Lui dit-il levant les bras au ciel en signe d'impuissance.

« - N'importe quelle fille saine d'esprit dirait oui ! » Persista t-elle, plus pour elle même que pour lui.

Il s'arrêta net et la regarda, stupéfait. Elle se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard.

« - Tu viens de me faire un compliment ou j'ai rêvé ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Elle rougit, puis lui prit la main pour le faire avancer en bougonnant.

« - Ne t'y habitue pas, Potter ! » Lança t-elle au passage, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, il sourit.

Lorsqu'il atteignirent la salle commune, Lily venait de lister toutes les filles de dernière année et commençait celle de sixième, James répondait toujours_ « non »,_ ce qui l'exaspérait de plus en plus.

« - Tu sais, je déteste que tu t'occupe de ma vie amoureuse, on dirait Sirius ! » Lui dit-il au comble de l'agacement.

« - Cabrioles ! » Lança t-il à la grosse dame.

Il pénétra d'un pas vif dans la salle commune ets'affala sur un canapé, Lily à ses cotés, un peu vexée.

« - Potter ! »

James ouvrit les yeux rapidement, pour voir Sirius arriver à grands pas vers lui. James pensa que ce n'était vraiment pas son jour, car quand son meilleur ami employait son nom de famille pour l'interpeller, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

Il attendit que Sirius se plante devant lui pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

« - Tu connais la dernière ? » Lui demanda t-il, mais James lui renvoya un regard confus.

« - Giles ! Elle va au bal avec Diggory ! »

« - Mais je croyais qu'elle sortait avec toi ? » Demanda James de plus en plus perdu.

« - Oui, elle sortait avec moi, mais on s'est disputés et du coup elle ressort avec cet andouille ! »

« - Je suis désolé Sirius, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire… » Lui répondit-il.

« - Moi oui, c'est de ta faute ! »

James failli s'étrangler.

« - Ma… _faute_ ? »

Le maraudeur hocha de la tête.

« - Oui ! Si tu ne m'avais pas arrangé un rendez-vous avec elle, je ne serais pas sortie avec cette Poufsouffle de malheur et je ne me retrouverais pas à trois semaines du bal sans cavalière ! » Lui expliqua t-il.

« - Tu délire mon vieux ! »

« - Non, ce qui est délirant c'est que je n'ai pas de cavalière, _mon vieux_ ! » Grinça t-il.

« - Moi non plus au passage, je te signale ! » Dit-il plus fort, au comble de l'agacement.

« - Super ça m'aide ça ! » Lui répondit-il au tac au tac.

« - Et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Que je sois ta cavalière peut-être ? » Gronda t-il.

Il éluda le fou rire de Lily et le silence de la salle commune. Puis, Sirius le regarda bouche bée,et peu a peu ses traits s'adoucir et il éclata de rire lui aussi. James soupira.

« - Non, mais vraiment Patmol, ce que tu peux être lourd parfois… »

Il y eut un silence.

« - Moi non plus je n'ai personne, je peux accompagner l'un d'entre vous si ça vous arrange… » Intervint une voix.

James et Sirius se retournèrent en même temps pour faire face à Lauren. La jeune fille piqua un fard sous leurs regards inquisiteurs.

« - Enfin, rien ne vous y oblige, je… » Continua t-elle gênée.

James la regarda, puis jeta un œil à Sirius, il avait l'air stupéfait, ses bras pendait mollement de chaque coté de son corps et sa bouche était entre ouverte, sa posture démontrait exactement ce qu'il pensait.

« - Tu veux dire que personne ne t'as invité au bal ? » Lui demanda t-il finalement.

Elle rougit encore.

« - Hum… Si, bien sûr, mais j'ai refusé toutes les propositions, j'avais prévue de ne pas y aller, mais enfin, si ça peut rendre service… Vous avez été sympa avec moi, alors voilà c'est une façon de vous remercier… »

James et Sirius se regardèrent, et ce dernier lui fit un sourire.

« - je ne sais pas si c'est très flatteur pour nous, hein Patmol ? »

« - Ouais, mon ego vient d'en prendre un coup… » Ajouta, Sirius.

La jeune fille parut gênée.

« - Désolée, je me suis mal exprimée, je ne me force pas, c'est juste que… »

Elle les contempla un moment et perçut la lueur espiègle dans leurs yeux , celle annonçant toujours une blague mauraudienne, suivit de ce petit sourrie narquois. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Vous ! Vous, vous payez ma tête ! » Gronda t-elle encore rouge.

« - Vous allez me le payer cher, tous les deux ! »

Elle sortie sa baguette et se jeta sur eux. Sirius fut sa première victime, elle se jeta sur lui et malgré sa carrure assez forte, elle le cloua au sol et lui fit subir le sort de chatouillis et lorsqu'elle vit James rire aux éclats, elle lui lança le sort de jambe en coton et il tomba au sol, puis elle les laissa là.

Lorsque Remus les libéra vingt minutes plus tard, Sirius se tourna vers James.

« - Quelle sauvage cette fille ! Et quel vilain caractère ! »

Il jeta un œil vers le dortoir des filles, puis se retourna face à ses amis un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ca y est, je suis amoureux ! » Déclara t-il.

James se contenta de sourire pendant que son meilleur ami massait ses côtes douloureuses et que Remus se tapait la tête avec le plat de sa main.

« - J'ai entendu Black ! Si tes vingt minutes de supplice ne t'ont pas suffit, tu peux me le dire ! » Tonna une voix du haut des escaliers.

Le Gryffondor pâlit d'un coup et se tourna vers la brunette, puis, il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« - Je m'excuse, ça te va ? » Lanca t-il du bas et assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

La jeune fille fit semblant de réfléchir puis hocha de la tête.

« - Ca va pour cette fois… » Concéda t-elle.

Puis elle entreprit de regagner son dortoir, Sirius piqua un sprint et se cala devant elle, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, il se contenta de lui sourire.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? » Lui demanda t-elle, sur ses gardes.

« - Juste une dernière chose… »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Et bien j'ai pensé qu'il te fallais une vraie demande… »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Black ? »

Il lui prit la main, surprise, elle ne le repoussa pas.

« - Glover, veux tu m'accompagner au bal de noël ? » Lui demanda t-il, charmeur.

Elle évalua la sincérité du maraudeur, cherchant la blague sous le sérieux, puis haussa les épaules et rendit les armes, qui pouvaient résister à ses yeux de chien battu ?

« - C'est d'accord » Dit-elle finalement.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa main. Elle rougit aussitôt et, satisfait de son effet, il s'éloigna, laissant une Gryffondor très troublée derrière lui.

James prit place à la table des Gryffondor de mauvaise humeur, Lily lui avait encore fait la liste de toutes les filles avec qui il pourrait aller au bal et il en avait plus qu'assez. Il avait sérieusement envisagé de l'envoyer se faire voir mais c'était retenu de justesse.

Il entamait sa tarte à la mélasse, lorsqu'il remarqua que quelqu'un s'était posté devant lui. Il releva la tête et se rendit compte que ce quelqu'un était Zofia Taylor.

« - Bonjour Potter »

Il avala sa salive. Yeux dans les yeux, elle était vraiment impressionnante, ses yeux, d'un bleu profond lui transperça le cœur de part en part.

« - Heu, salut Taylor » répondit-il poliment.

« - Je, et bien, heu… hum…»

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants, et voyant que pratiquement tous les yeux de la grande salle étaient braqués sur eux, elle rougit un peu et prit place en face de lui, approchant son visage du sien.

James senti comme si la température avait sérieusement augmentée, puis il toussa pour se redonner un minimum de contenance.

« - J'ai parlé à Lauren tout à l'heure, et elle m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de cavalière pour le bal… » Commença t-elle.

James rougit à son tour, il espéra qu'elle n'allait pas non plus essayer de lui refiler une de ses copines, faisait-il si pitié que ça ?

Mais ce qui arriva n'était pas du tout ce à quoi James s'attendait…

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ? A bientôt !**_

**_Liza._**


End file.
